Ghul
|Pokarm = * Pająki * Krety }} Ghul (ang. Ghoul) — nieszkodliwe, wyjątkowo brzydkie magiczne stworzenie, cechujące się dużymi, wystającymi zębami. Przypomina wstrętnego olbrzyma. Jego głównym pokarmem są pająki i krety. Ghul zazwyczaj pojękuje i rzuca przedmiotami, lecz z natury jest naiwny. W ostateczności może warczeć na czarodzieja. Nie można spodziewać się żadnych niebezpiecznych dla zdrowia i życia zachowań z jego strony. Departament Kontroli Nad Magicznymi Stworzeniami utworzył Brygadę Specjalną, która zajmuje się usuwaniem ghuli z domów, które mają przejść w posiadanie mugoli. Wielu czarodziejów traktuje ghule jak zwierzątka domowe. W domach czarodziejów często są lubiane przez dzieci. W serii * Gilderoy Lockhart opisał w swojej książce Jak zaprzyjaźnić się z ghulami, w jaki sposób udało mu się uwięzić jednego ghula w czajniczku od herbaty. Najprawdopodobniej jednak tego czynu dokonał inny czarodziej, a Lockhart tylko zawłaszczył sobie jego osiągnięcie, modyfikując mu pamięć''Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic (książka), rozdział 10, ''Złośliwy tłuczek. * Jeden ghul zamieszkiwał strych w Norze przynajmniej od lipca 19923 sierpnia kiedy bliźniacy Weasley wraz ze swoim młodszym bratem, Ronem, zabierają Harry'ego z Privet Drive 4, ghul był już obecny w ich domu (prawdopodobnie jednak stworzenie mieszkało tam jeszcze wcześniej). Kiedy stworzenie to uważało, że w domu jest zbyt spokojnie zaczynało wyć i uderzać w rury''Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic, rozdział 4, ''W księgarni Esy i Floresy. * W 1995 roku w łazience na piętrze w Grimmauld Place 12 Harry, Ron, Hermiona i Tonks spotkali krwiożerczego i bardzo starego ghula, podczas sprzątania domu''Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa, rozdział 6, ''Szlachetny i starożytny ród Blacków. * W 1997 roku Weasleyowie postanowili wykorzystać ghula, aby usprawiedliwić nieobecność Rona w Hogwarcie. W tym celu Fred i George, wspólnie ze swoim ojcem, przetransmutowali ghula tak, aby wyglądał jak Ron zarażony groszopryszczką. Miał on zająć sypialnię prawdziwego Weasleya, kiedy ten wyruszy wraz z Harrym i Hermioną na poszukiwania horkruksów''Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci, rozdział 6, ''Ghul w piżamie. Ciekawostki * W XVII wieku samica demimoza przewożona nielegalnie z Europy do Ameryki Północnej przez Fineasa Fletchera skrzyżowała się podczas podróży morskiej z ghulem. W ten sposób powstał całkiem nowy gatunek zmiennokształtnej bestii, polującej na ludzi i potrafiącej stać się niewidzialną, nazwany przyczajaczem. * Istnieje inny gatunek ghula, zwany ghulem kameleonowym. * W filmie Harry Potter i więzieńń Azkabanu pojawiła się sala studiów nad ghulami, w której uczniowie uczyli się prawdopodobnie o tych istotach. W książkach nie ma wzmianki o takim miejscu. Galeria Gry = Ghul w grze Komnata Tajemnic.jpg|Ghul w grze Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic Ghul w grze Więzień Azkabanu.png|Ghul w grze Harry Potter i więzień Azkabanu |-| Sztuka = Ghoul_slideshow.jpg|Ghul na jednej z ilustracji Olivii Lomenech Gill HERO donotuse Ghoul PM B7C6M1 GhoulInPyjamasAtTheBurrowSpattergroit JW07.jpg|Ghul na strychu Weasleyów na Pottermore Występowanie * Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic (książka) * Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic (film) * Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic (gra) * Harry Potter i więzień Azkabanu (gra) * Harry Potter i Czara Ognia (książka) * Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa (książka) * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci (książka) * Fantastyczne zwierzęta i jak je znaleźć * Fantastyczne zwierzęta i jak je znaleźć (edycja ilustrowana)"Exclusive first look at new illustrated edition of Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them" na Pottermore * LEGO Harry Potter: Lata 5−7 * Pottermore * Harry Potter: Gra Karciana de:Ghul en:Ghoul es:Ghoul fr:Goule no:Ghûl pt-br:Ghoul ru:Упырь Kategoria:Magiczne stworzenia